Nana para Recordar
by Luna Ming
Summary: Parte del Reto ¡Primera Vez! Las primeras veces de la infancia pueden convertirse en algo traumático, una abuela guarda el secreto de esa primera vez como algo celoso para cuidar lo que queda de su hijo.


**Erm... no hay mucho que decir, me dijeron de unirme al reto y no me pude contener, así que... ¡mini fic a la carta!**

**Luv ya all!**

**Luna Ming**

Aviso:_ Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".  
_Disclaimer: Derechos reservados de JK Rowling.

* * *

**Nana para Recordar**

Las primeras veces varían, algunas son buenas como la primera vez que has besado a la persona que te gusta, mientras que otras no son del todo positivas como la primera vez que se muere una mascota o la primera vez que te avergüenzas en público.

Es un tema delicado especialmente cuando se trata de los Longbottom. Era sabido que siempre todo lo que ocurre por primera vez llegaría con un sabor agridulce, tanto que haría llorar a los más fuertes en ocasiones y en otras los derrumbaría en una adicción a esa sensación… ni alegre ni triste.

La primera guerra fue un ejemplo de esos momentos. Augusta cuidaba de Neville, su padre y su madre eran aurores, ambos tras el nacimiento de él habían decidido seguir luchando en la calle, Alice apenas tomándose un momento para recuperarse del parto y bajo la mirada asombrada de la matriarca ponerse de pie y salir a la calle a luchar contra aquellos que amenazaban el futuro de su neonato. No había nada que más hubiera admirado Augusta de la joven Alice, ese primer momento en que la vio de pequeña y se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba 'perdido' había creado cierta distancia ente las mujeres, sin embargo, la primera vez que llegó a la puerta de su casa con un Neville que no parecía más que un pequeño polluelo entre sus manos tras un parto prematuro por estrés, agitada y apenas recuperada, mirándole a los ojos y diciendo que iría allí fuera a luchar por el futuro de este niño, para que su hijo tuviera un futuro…

Le había quebrado el alma y a su vez, jamás había visto con tanta claridad a su nuera, jamás la había visto tan fuerte y decidida, tan hermosa como ese instante en que con lágrimas observaba al niño, la primer separación de él, jurando que regresaría al anochecer para llevarle a la cama y contarle un nuevo cuento. Tanto que la bendición que le dio el día de su boda no se comparó a esa que le dio en el momento en que le vio con las túnicas escarlata saliendo a la calle para cumplir con los aurores y con la Orden del Fénix.

Incluso si era la última vez que lo hacía.

Pero ella siempre regresaba con Frank, siempre volvían tras largas jornadas, a veces maltrechos, a veces con huesos fuera de lugar. Frank solía quejarse que Alice no dejaba que nadie le tocara hasta que no llegara de regreso con el pequeño Neville, prefiriendo las austeras manos de Augusta y la presencia tranquilizante del niño a los sanadores experimentados.

Y aun así, las primeras veces se las había perdido.

El primer baño en cuanto llegó a la mansión Longbottom se lo dio el tío Algie, la primera vez que gateó Augusta estaba en una reunión social y él llegó con una sonrisa por su logro hasta los pies. Y así pasaban los meses, donde él había dado los primeros pasos de la mano de su tía abuela Enid y comido su primer papilla con la bisabuela Callidora.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo más amargo siempre lo guardó Augusta cerca de su corazón. Recordaba que todos le preguntaban si ya había dicho sus primeras palabras el precioso nieto de la casa Longbottom, si había sido capaz finalmente de hacer sonido alguno. Sin embargo…

Durante el primer año ni un sonido había salido de su boca, en ningún momento. Como se había adelantado en todo, incluso en la salida de sus dientecillos de leche, todos suponían que ya habría aprendido a decir aunque sea 'bu-bu' o algo similar. Pero no… el niño jamás había hecho más sonido que el de la risa y el llanto. Ni siquiera lo había intentado, eso la frustraba de sobremanera a Augusta.

Pero Neville era feliz así, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. El niño había elegido el silencio y por mucho que lo llevaba a sanadores para saber si por casualidad tenía algún problema, alguna deficiencia de habla, todos le decían lo mismo: El niño era perfectamente sano. Por lo que ella rezaba y pedía que la primera vez que hablara estuvieran su hijo y su nuera, ellos merecían la primera vez en algo con su hijo.

La ironía fue que meses después se arrepentiría de su deseo cuando llegaron golpeando su puerta aurores.

Sola estaba ella con su nieto, sin entender porque la mandaron a llamar, porque le dijeron que fuera, arrancándole del confort de su hogar esa noche de 31 de octubre. En cuanto salió vio algo que no pudo creer… un arcoíris nocturno, fuegos artificiales, festividades. Esperanza fue lo que encontró su corazón ante esas imágenes… la guerra había terminado, realmente había terminado, habían sobrevivido.

Así que solo quedó tragar profundo, abrazar el pequeño cuerpo contra su avejentado cuerpo y seguir los aurores a donde le llevaban con algo de esperanza al ver que iban rumbo a San Mungo.

Pero toda esperanza muere cuando se llega a la puerta de lo desconocido, entrando a la zona de heridas permanentes, embrujos irreversibles, el niño habiendo comenzado a llorar en cuanto cruzaron la puerta del hospital.

"**¡MAMA! ¡PAPA!"** Lloraba el niño contra el pecho de Augusta, quien observaba con lágrimas en los ojos como magos y brujas se lanzaban tratando de tranquilizar los espasmos y los gritos inteligibles de los dos aurores más valientes de todos, que quizá no habían dado su vida, pero si su fuerza y su cordura por el bien de aquel niño que por primera vez hablaba.


End file.
